Move For Me
by Clear Blue
Summary: At night, the city turned into a different lifestyle. A girl enters the nightlife...2nd song-fic


Hey, readers! It's me, I'm back to write some more. (Back from the dead... XD) I hadn't written anything for quite a while now, it's been months to half a year. (Maybe...)

Anyways, enjoy this story that I kept in my mind for quite a while. It's a songfic and a little something for the _"_There Will Be Brawl_"_ series.

**Disclaimer: I only own this story but not the characters in it, Nintendo does. (Nor **_"_**Move For Me**_"_, **Kaskade and Deadmau5 did.)**

_"_**Move For Me**_"_

_At daytime, the city was full of people walking back and forth, wearing the same old business suit, driving their cars to their office. Work, work, work..._

_But at night, everything changes...The moon shined among the city. The neon lights on the nightclubs flicker in different colors, the people started to put down their pressure and hang out at the bar to drink their share of half a dozen bottles of beer. They kept drinking till they get drunk, bar fights often happen. At the __Disco, _drugs were being passed from one person to another, people got high and danced like there was no tomorrow. The city seemed restless...

On the road, a black luxury car drove through the streets, entering the night life.

_Another night out,_  
_Another dance floor (x2)_

Inside the car was an attractive looking girl in her teens with long black hair, she wore a short, strapless, sea blue party dress. Short enough that her thighs were exposed. Around her neck was a round glass pendant that had the word _'Crystal'_ painted on in silver cursive handwriting. She looked out the car window and sighed while holding a cocktail glass with Strawberry Martini, the street lights passed by one after another.

_Here we go, another night out_

She took a sip of her martini, she felt revived that she was able to go out again.

_Waited all week, just to get out_

Her parents were very strict about her going out at night, so she decided to slip out while they were asleep. Tonight was a success.

_Where do we come from?  
Do I know your name?  
Doesn't really matter,  
In this life we're all the same_

The car stopped at the traffic light. At that moment, she put down her glass of martini and started to put up her make up. She put on an shimmery turquoise blue eye-shadow and sparkling pink lip-gloss. Before the traffic light went green, she deepen her eyelashes and picked up her martini.

_Move for me, I'll move for you (x4)_

After finishing her glass of martini, she quietly turned off her cellphone. In case, her parents woke up and started calling her.

_A DJ, a light show_  
_Speakers puttin' out_  
_As we go_

The car stopped at a nightclub named _'Aqua Mist'_. Her dazzling blue high-heels touched the ground, she wore silky white gloves that reached to her elbows before going in.

_This way and that way,_  
_Getting past the name_

She slowly walked inside in a seductive way, a lot of men caught her eye. But, she was only interested in one man.

_Doesn't really matter,_

She spotted a man leaning on the metal railing along with two woman lightly holding his arms, each on one side.

One had blonde hair with a little crown on the top of her head. She wore a short light pink undershirt that looked like a bra, pink jean shorts with a pink ribbon tied on the back and short light pink gloves.

The other had long brown hair and long pointy ears, a green checkered cap on her head, a tiara-like crown on her forehead, golden shoulder-pads, a dress that looked just like hers but purple and silver gauntlets with a triforce symbol on it.

The man had spiky blue hair, a dark colored cloth covered his eyes. He wore a dark blue long sleeved collared shirt, tan pants and fingerless short leather gloves. His sleeves were curled up, some of the buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, so part of his bare chest was shown.

Just as she was getting closer, the man saw her.

_"In this life we're all the same."_

She slowly bent down and said that to him while lightly rubbing his chin with her finger. The man instantly had a liking for her.

_Move for me, I'll move for you (x2)_

She slowly walked to the dance floor, the man followed her there. She first rubbed her back to his body, then his hands were placed on her waist and slowly slid down to her thighs. After that, she looked up at him touched his face. He liked that delicate touch of hers. The more they danced, the more they started to like each other.

After dancing, they walked out the nightclub hand in hand, leaving the two women from before disappointed.

_Another night out,_  
_Another dance floor (x6)_

They went to the back alley, the two enjoyed the night. Suddenly, he slowly pushed her back to a wall, she looked at him wide eyed. He carefully stroked her long black hair before touching her face, he leaned in just wanting to kiss her soft lips. But he hesitated, he couldn't do it. He looked down at the ground with shame.

She then placed both of her arms around his neck and whispered:

_"Move for me, I'll move for you."_

She quickly leaned in and kissed him.

_

* * *

_

Finally, another story finished.

One more thing, credits for the guy/girl who made _"Rina-chan and the Brawl Boyz"_, I got some inspiration from that.


End file.
